cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Foree
Ken Foree (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Dawn of the Dead (1978) ''[Peter Washington]: Although he survives the actual film, there is an alternate ending where he commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while surrounded by zombies. However, the alternate ending no longer exists. *''Day of the Dead (1985) ''[Peter Washington]: Although he does not appear in this film, it is possible that his character from Dawn of the Dead (1978) ''dies off-screen during the zombie apocalypse in between the events of both films. He is not mentioned in this film, but due to extent of the carnage, it's likely he didn't survive. *''From Beyond (1986) [Buford 'Bubba' Brownlee]: Devoured by the computer parasite while trying to save Jeffrey Combs and Barbara Crampton. (Thanks to Michael) *''Phantom Of The Mall: Eric's Revenge (1989)'' [Acardi]: Presumably killed in a struggle with Derek Rydall *''Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III[[Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990)| '(1990)]] [Benny]: Although he survives the movie itself, the DVD includes an alternate ending in which his head is slashed with a chainsaw by R.A. Mihailoff. (Thanks to Germboygel) *Night of the Warrior (1991)' [''Oliver]: Falls to his death when he is knocked off a platform (I'm not sure by whom) *''Army of One'' (Joshua Tree) (1993) [Eddie 'Silver' Turner]: Shot by Beau Starr by the side of the road; he dies shortly afterwards as Dolph Lundgren kneels by his side. (Thanks to ND) *''The Dentist[[The Dentist (1996)| '(1996)]] [Detective Gibbs]: Although he survives the film an alternative ending was shot where he is killed by Corbin Bernsen (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *The Devil's Rejects[[The Devil's Rejects (2005)| '''(2005)]] [Charlie Altamont]: Hacked to death with an axe by William Forsythe outside the house. *''Brotherhood of Blood'' (2007) [Stanis]: Died (off-screen) of blood loss after being tortured by being pull out teeth by Jason Connery his body is shown later when Victoria Pratt and Jeremy James Kisser discover him. *''Halloween[[Halloween (2007)| '(2007)]] [Big Joe Grizzley]: Stabbed in the chest by Tyler Mane in a truck stop restroom (his body is later seen when Michael strips him of his clothing). (Thanks to Cody, Andrew, and Eric) *The Divine Tragedies (2015)' [''Homer]: Shot in the back of the stomach by Barbara Crampton when he tries to arrested Jon Kondelik. Television Deaths *''Knight Rider: Knight in Disgrace ''(1984) [Danton]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Michael) *[[Hunter (1984 series)|''Hunter: The Legion Part 2'' (1989) ]][John Masters]: Shot to death by Richard Lineback. (Thanks to Michael) *[[Renegade (1992 series)|'Renegade: Hostage'' '''(1994) ]][Clint]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *[[Babylon 5 (1994 series)|''Babylon 5: GROPOS'' (1995)]] [Pfc. Large]: Killed in combat (off-screen) during a battle with alien troops on the planet Akdor; his body is shown lying on the battlefield afterwards. (Thanks to Neil) *''The X-Files: The List[[The X-Files (1993 series)| '(1995)' ]][''Vincent Parmelly]: Shot to death by April Grace, who's convinced he's been possessed by her executed husband (Badja Djola). (Thanks to ND) Gallery Joe Grizzly.png|Ken Foree dead in Halloween (2007) Foree, Ken Foree, Ken Category:1948 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:People murdered by Leatherface